For a wide variety of devices that include a display, it is highly desirable to render accurate and consistent color on the display. Devices that include a display may include, but are not limited to, digital televisions, wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, digital cameras, video cameras, digital media players, video game consoles, video gaming devices, cellular or satellite radio telephones, smartphones, and the like. Many such devices use backlight displays, which may also be referred to as transmissive displays.
Backlight displays include a light source (i.e., a backlight) that illuminates optical elements of the respective displays. The optical elements of the display may receive input signals, for example, from a processor, video circuit, or a display driver. The input signals define the images that are to be displayed by the backlight display. The backlight display may alter the light from the light source as it passes through the optical elements of the display in order to produce visual representations of the images defined by the input signals. Accurate rendition of color can be challenging in backlight displays for a variety of reasons. Other types of displays may have similar challenges, including organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays that have individually controllable emissive elements.